Some kind of semiconductor equipment has a power device and a control device disposed on a lead frame. The control device controls the power device. The power device, the control device and the lead frame are molded with resin. Here, the temperature of the power device is easily increased when the power device is operated. Therefore, it is preferred that the equipment includes heat radiation means for preventing operation failure when the temperature of the power device is increased. This type of equipment is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-104153.
As shown in FIG. 10, the semiconductor equipment includes multiple IC chips 122, 124, which are mounted on a lead frame 120 through die pads 123, 125, respectively. Specifically, multiple IC chips 122, 124 are mounted on only one lead frame, so that the number of parts in the equipment is reduced. Further, it is no need for positioning multiple lead frames.
However, heat generated one chip is transmitted to the other chip through the lead frame. For example, the temperature of the IC chip 122 becomes comparatively higher when the chip 122 is operated. The temperature of the other chip 124 is comparatively low. In this case, the heat generated in the chip 122 transmits to the other chip 124 through the lead frame 120. Therefore, the temperature of the chip 124 becomes almost equal to that of the chip 122. Thus, in view of compensating temperature increase of the chip 124, it is required to increase accuracy of temperature control of the chip 124. This causes to increase manufacturing cost of the equipment. Further, the temperature increase of the chip 124 is not desirable.